


Back From the Dead

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, and a Lance sisters fic, but there's some Thea and some Felicity, cause I love writing them, seeing that this is a filler fic for a specific scene, the characters I tagged are the ones that have lines, there are others that are canonically in this scene and are mentioned, this is primarily a Sara fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara's point of view after being resurrected and having her soul restored.





	Back From the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of filling in things that are not shown in canon, like, how did that character get from A to C, what happened in B? In this case, there is a deleted scene from episode 4x5 of Arrow directly after Sara's soul got restored in which Sara and Laurel are in Laurel's apartment talking about Sara's resurrection and that she doesn't remember much of anything. Both are dressed differently than in the bunker before, so I'm assuming they changed clothes and got Sara cleaned up in general, before going to the apartment. They also clearly talked about things, as Sara asked if it was really her who trashed the place. 
> 
> Apart from the fact that it is a shame that that scene got deleted, I'm happy we got it, but I want to see more than that, I want to see the actual first moments of Sara truly coming back to life, I want to see Laurel and her bonding, I want to see the awkwardness of everyone else, and how confusing everything must be for Sara, being surrounded by so many people without really remembering them - not to mention the fact that Thea is also still there, so there's probably some tense moments, even though it seems like, after the restoration, Sara is pretty good at keeping herself in check around Thea. 
> 
> But anyway, here you go, this is my take on some of the things we weren't shown. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, I might expand on it still, but I always wanted to write this, and now this challenge gave me the impetus to do so at least a little bit.
> 
> Written for [Lands of Magic](https://lands-of-magic.dreamwidth.org) on dreamwidth, for a fairy tale tropes challenge in which I chose the trope Back from the Dead.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was how bright everything was. Lights were hanging from the ceiling, lights on the walls, candles standing next to her, even the floor was lit up. The floor on which she was lying. Why was she lying here? What was going on? She felt like she had just been pulled out of deep, dark waters and she had no idea where, or, as she realized with a jolt of panic, even who she was. 

Or who the people were who were standing around her. She sat up abruptly, trying to make sense of it all, trying to remember what she was doing here. But before she could fully panic, a woman bent down to her and swept her up in an embrace. And instead of heightening the panic, being hugged by a strange woman, it was somehow soothing. Familiar. She knew this woman. 

And she knew the man who now joined the woman. She smiled a little when seeing him, because his presence, just like the woman's seemed so calming, so good. As if she had been somewhere far away and now she finally came home. Was that it? Where had she been? She tried to remember, but she only came up with emotions. Anger, fear, pain. Something terrible had happened to her. 

After a long moment, the people around her started to move. The woman - no, not just a woman, her sister, yes, Laurel, she had no idea how she knew that but it just appeared in her head - stood up together with the man. Dad. That was her dad. Her family. She didn't know anything but this she knew. Laurel was still smiling at her. 

"Let's get you into something more comfortable and then we can go home, okay?"

Sara looked at her, frowning.

"Home?"

"Yeah, I mean my place. It's a little wrecked but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Wrecked?"

Nothing Laurel said seemed to make any sense but before Sara could think about it too much, another voice sounded from behind her.

"Maybe don't tell her everything at once? I mean, it's probably all a bit overwhelming. Or a lot." 

Turning around to the person who was speaking, Sara suddenly felt an immense hatred and a hunger that confused her so much that she grabbed her stomach, afraid she would lose her balance. What was happening to her? 

"Sara?"

Laurel was holding her, looking at her questioningly, but she was still concentrating on the woman who was standing in front of her, the woman that made her insides boil with such intense anger that it was hard to ignore. And the woman seemed to realize that, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't be here right now."

"Thea."

"No, it's okay, I need to rest anyways. I'm sure you'll still need a while, I'll just go home and stay in my room." 

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine, I promise," she turned around but seemed to change her mind and faced Sara again, "I'm happy you're back. And that you're not trying to kill me anymore. At least not as much."

"Thea, come on."

That came from a man standing next to... Thea, was it? A man who seemed very familiar, nearly as much as Laurel and her father. Ollie? Yes. Thea now threw her hands up, smiled a little bit and turned around. 

"I'm going, I'm going."

Sara noticed that her insides had calmed down a little. Apparently she was able to control whatever it was that made her feel these intense feelings at the sight of Thea. At least to an extent. Laurel nudged her. 

"Come on. I have some clothes here, I'm sure we can find something for you."

Her father took that as a cue to hug her again and excuse himself, saying he had a lot of work to do. The woman who was standing next to Ollie smiled at her and she felt this weird feeling of recognition again, even though it was far less strong than it had been for Laurel or her father, or even for Ollie. 

"I'm so glad you're alive again. Again. Like, I know this time you were actually dead and I actually knew you before, so now I guess that makes sense, because it was awful when you died. Not that it wasn't awful when you died the first time, it's just that I didn't know you then and now I do," she seemed to notice everyone staring at her and fizzled out a little, "I'm just happy you're back. Again."

Sara didn't know what to say or how to even begin to process any of that. Dead? She had been dead? That was what this had been? 

Before she could think about something to say, Laurel jumped in. 

"Anyways, we really should be going." 

Ollie nodded, as did the woman. 

"Of course. I'll just be over here. Doing some... stuff."

With that, she turned around and walked over to what Sara now realized was a whole lot of computer screens in the middle of what seemed like an extraordinarily large room. What even was this place? None of it felt familiar, not in the way the people felt familiar, so it seemed to her like she had never been here, but it seemed like everybody else was quite at home.

Ollie and the other two men who were still standing around her gave her varying amounts of acknowledgments and followed the woman towards the working space in the middle of the room. She looked at Laurel, who smiled at her. 

"Come on. I know it's a lot, but I'll get you up to speed while we change, okay?"

With that, she started walking towards a door at the other side of the room. 

Still kind of dazed, Sara followed her. She still didn't know much of anything but she did know Laurel. A part of her felt like that was the only thing she knew, the one thing she could rely on when everything was a confusing mess of darkness. The feeling of Laurel's arms around her, Laurel's voice calling her name. That was the one thing she remembered, the one thing she could be sure of.

Whatever had happened to her or would happen to her now, Laurel's presence was the one thing she knew she could rely on.


End file.
